Friday Night Bites
Friday Night Bites is the third episode of the first season of The Tangled Diaries and the third episode of the series overall. Summary MYSTIC FALLS IS ROCKED BY VIOLENCE — Elena tries to ignore Bonnie’s warnings about the disturbing vibes she gets from Stefan. Tyler tries to embarrass Stefan by throwing a football at him, but Stefan effortlessly catches and passes the ball back, impressing everyone with his skill. Mr. Tanner reluctantly lets Stefan join the football team. Elena decides host a dinner to get Louise and Bonnie to bond with Stefan but the evening is disrupted by the unexpected and unwelcome arrival of Damon and Caroline. Louise begins to experience some strange abilities that is connect by an act of violence which frightens her. Plot At school Bonnie tries to tell Elena to take it slow with Stefan after accidentally touching him and getting a very bad vibe. This makes both Louise and Elena curious of why Bonnie is saying these things after telling Elena to go for it. Though Elena tells Bonnie that Stefan is helping her cope with every thing that's been happening. At cheerleading practice, Louise and Bonnie are stretching before a determined Elena joins them. Elena insists that Bonnie come to dinner with her, Louise and Stefan, which Bonnie reluctantly agrees. Bonnie tries to teach the twins the cheer routine that the missed over the summer. They wonder where Caroline is and a blue Camaro soon pulls up as Damon drops Caroline off. Bonnie finds out to be Stefan's brother. Elena and Louise have difficulty keeping up at cheerleading practice so Caroline tells them to "just observe today". Later that evening, while preparing dinner, Bonnie tells the twins that she keeps seeing the numbers eight, 14, and 22, but Elena mockingly says "maybe we should play the lottery". Elena then looks for serving spoons which Bonnie tells her "middle drawer on the left" and she was right. The doorbell rings and Elena goes to answer it. Bonnie then test herself by saying birthday candles and opening the drawer to find birthday candles. Louise is shock and she begins to say something but she's pulled into a vision. Bonnie witnesses this but Louise brushes it off as 'zoning out'. Dinner is awkward, Louise tries to lighten the mood for her sister's sake but Bonnie's making it hard by being blunt to Stefan. Elena brings up Bonnie's family heritage of witches which Stefan tells her it's something to be proud of. Caroline and Damon arrive unexpectedly, Stefan tries to stop Louise from inviting Damon in and Stefan's then bothered when Louise does invites Damon into her house. During the evening’s conversation, Damon makes a puzzling comment referencing their past with Vivienne and Katherine. Damon joins Louise in the kitchen where a vision plays out in front of her. He tells her about Katherine and her twin sister Vivienne. Surprising him by expressing her sympathy for him having lost Vivienne too. Bonnie then interrupts them. Later that night, Louise has a vivid dream which she wakes up from. At the football game, Louise is looking for Bonnie but runs into Stefan who gives her a necklace with vervain in it. Louise witnesses a fight between Tyler and a drunken Jeremy, and when Stefan attempts to break it up, his hand is cut by Jeremy. After checking on Jeremy, Elena is confused when Stefan’s hand shows no sign of a wound after she clearly saw Stefan's hand get cut. Damon makes Louise jump when she's getting her jacket from her car. He attempts to compel her, and when he tries to kiss her, she punches him in the face and reminds him that she is not Vivienne. Louise finds Mr Tanner's dead body and is shock to discover that it was from her dream. Matt leaves the locker room and runs into Louise where he also discovers Tanner’s body. Louise is confused and upset by the evening’s events as she writes in her diary. After she fell asleep, Damon comes into her room and watches as she sleeps. He soon leaves when she wakes. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Elena's vervain necklace. * Damon tries to compel Louise to kiss him, but the vervain in her necklace protects her. * However, it appears that she almost tries to kiss him of her own free will, until she snaps out of it and slaps him. * The first episode that Louise gets a vision. (Specifically, these visions were a warning about the murder of Coach Tanner at the high school's first football game.) * This episode marks the first time we see Damon's human side, as he stands beside Louise's bed and lightly caresses her cheek while she is sleeping. Gallery |-|Promotional= 1x03 2.jpg 1x03.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x03 Friday Night Bites 1.jpg|Louise has a premonition 1x03 Friday Night Bites 2.jpg|Damon, Caroline, Louise, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan 1x03 Friday Night Bites 3.jpg|Louise and Damon talk about Vivienne 1x03 1.jpg|Louise stretching 1x03 4.jpg|Louise, Bonnie and Elen at cheer pratice 1x03 7.jpg|Stefan and Louise 1x03 8.jpg 1x03 Friday Night Bites 4.jpg|Damon tries to compel Louise 1x03 Friday Night Bites 5.jpg|Louise finds Mr Tanner's body 1x03 FNB 1.jpg|Louise sleeping 1x03 FNB 4.jpg|Damon going to touch Louise's cheek 1x03 FNB 5.jpg|Damon touching Louise cheek